My White Sanctuary
by lorella moon
Summary: Fiama and Nahrin were admitted into the asylum 2 yrs. ago, but hey refuse to accept their treatment. The whammy students go the the asylum to do a research project on a specific patient of their choosing. their pasts are something they rather keep hidden, but what happened when the Asylum starts becoming unsafe. someone wants blood spilled and its target is the asylum.
1. The Project

**Okay so you're all wondering "why the hell did she right another story when she has like three going on already"**

**Well I found that I needed something to entertain you while I get over my writers block on "stuck in death note" and also thought this would help me with "the hidden murder files of bb" **

**Well any ways I do not in any way own death note, I just own myself, and my oc's because I don't own Nahrin either. (that would be weird, don't ask me how but it'd be weird" **

**Pairings**

**Light x L**

**Near x Fiama (aka me)**

**Mello x Nahrin **

**Matt x Oc**

**Oh and even though me and Nahrin are in the story it isn't gonna be the we get sucked into the anime kinda story. If you are looking to read one of those go check out "stuck in Death note" this is an Au story too by the way**

**Well Enjoy :) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Light's p.o.v

"Dr. Yagami, it happened again, Fiama left her room and now we can't find her"

Light's assistant, Kiyomi Takada said as he entered his office. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee before setting it down on his desk.

"Well then, send a few nurses to look for her and remind them not use any type of sedative, if she see a single needle, we can forget about seeing her for the rest of the day"

Takada nodded and left the room to carry out his instructions, while Light decided to use these few minutes of solitary peace to sit down and finish his coffee. He looked at the clock and mentally groaned, it was only 12:38, which meant he still had more than five hours until he could leave. Relaxing into his chair Light picked up his planner and looked at his schedule for the day.

That's when he remembered that his father and a few of his colleagues were coming in about half an hour to investigate a case which consisted of vandalism and mutilation of animals, mostly cats, birds, and the occasional dog around the Asylum recently. Honestly in his opinion, whoever was doing that, deserved a room in this place, no thoughts needed.

He continued looking at his agenda, coming across an event that he was actually aware of. Starting today, every weekday and Saturday at 2:30 children from an orphanage for gifted children would be coming to Yokahoma Asylum to observe and interview some of the stable patients for a project. Now normally this wasn't the type of project he expected children to receive, but he had heard that the orphanage was made to train successors for the famous detective L so he wasn't very surprised.

After finishing his coffee Light went to check on the progress with finding Fiama, which was pretty much non-existent, and headed to greet his father and the other detectives at the entrance.

"Light, son it's so good to see you again, I hope you've been well"

His father greeted him after a few minutes of him waiting for them.

"Hello dad, I've been good, how about you, I hope you haven't taken it to hard these day"

He said greeting his father as well.

"Oh let me introduce you, this is, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, and Ukita

"Uhm Hi"

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hi"

They all said greeting him and Light greeted them back before heading towards the elevator. Light led them all the way to his office where they all sat down and started conversing about the matter at hand, Light momentarily forgetting about the fact that Fiama was running amok in the asylum. That was at least until Matsuda commented on the problem.

"What I don't get is the motive of whoever did this. Why are they doing this, what will they get out of it"

"Oh that's easy, they're making a mockery of the patients here at the asylum meaning that whoever is doing this probably has a personal vendetta against one of the patients"

"Hey who are you!"

Aizawa exclaimed and Light held in the urge to roll his eyes. He should of known Fiama would come here since this was the only place in the building where there was chocolate, seeing as there were always nurses and doctors, both male and female giving some to him and hoping he would ask them out on a date. He wished them luck. Before Fiama had a chance to answer Light sighed and said,

"Fiama, I'm pretty sure I've told you more than enough times not to wander around by yourself"

"But Light! This place is boring, and there's nothing to do!"

"So stop resisting your treatment and that way you can leave"

At this Fiama simply stuck her tongue out at him and opted for eating a Hershey kiss, from a bag she had found in his desk. Light sighed and turned back to everybody else.

"Sorry about and let me introduce you to my strangest patient Yet Fiama L. Saotome"

"Hiya"

Fiama said flashing them a peace sign before busying herself with the rest of the chocolates. Sometimes Light wondered how she hadn't gotten diabetes yet.

They all stayed a little longer, Matsuda actually getting to the point of befriending Fiama (that was about as common as someone willingly eating dirt) and earning Light's respect for doing so. Eventually they had to leave, leaving only him and Fiama in his office. He took the time to explain to Fiama the event with the orphans.

"Hmmm depends actually on whether I get a good vibe from them"

"So what now your psychic or something"

Fiama laughed before wiggling her fingers and saying yes. Light rolled his eyes before he sent her of to tell her friend Nahrin, who had also been admitted at the same time she had, of the event and whether she felt up to participating.

A few minutes later she came back saying that Nahrin had said yes. Light checked his watch.

"Okay then start heading towards the cafeteria, its lunch time"

"Kay"

Fiama chirped before she ran out of the room. Light didn't even bother to remind her not to run; it wasn't like she was going to listen to him anyway. She always claimed she forgot, yet she had an incredibly accurate memory. Light got up and left to inform Takada that looking for Fiama was no longer necessary.

He sighed. Something told him things would start to get hectic around here soon, and Fiama would no doubt be involved.

**M.W.S**

Near's p.o.v

Near looked out the window ignoring the death glare Mello was giving him in favor of completing his puzzle while they waited for the head of the facility to come and explain the rules of the facility and for L or Ryuzaki, as he had asked to be called to arrive and explain the finer details that this certain project entailed.

Honestly Near had been surprised when he heard that they would be going all the way to Japan for this certain project, as there were many other asylums near whammy's that would've done just fine. After doing further questioning he found out that this asylum in question had many patients with many interesting cases, some of which the doctors themselves hadn't been able to diagnose.

Another thing was that apparently the problems that many people had here quite complex and many has had multiple or has more than one mental problem. All to make everything more difficult and interesting, Near had been told when he asked. If anything Near was intrigued about the type of people in this place.

Near finished his puzzle and put it away just as the person in charge of this place came to greet them and explain the ground rules.

"Hello my name is Dr. Yagami, and I welcome you Yokahoma Asylum for teens. The rules here are simple and to ensure both you and the patient's safety, I ask that you take them seriously"

Everyone nodded and Dr. Yagami continued.

"Okay first of all I would like you to be careful when you speak to the patients. The ones participating in this are either all most completely recovered or mentally stable but if you aren't careful something you say could cause them to regress. Also I would like to ask you not to wander where you're not supposed to. The nurses and doctors have their hands full with some of the other patients and any trouble caused will not be tolerated".

When the doctor said this Near saw L look straight at Matt and Mello as if telling them to listen.

"Another thing is that unless it's a pencil or pen that you will have on you all the time, no dangerous things are a allowed near the patients. This includes earrings, Necklaces, Hair pins, and other things with sharp edges that you will not be keeping track of"

Light continued explaining the rest of the rules before he got a call and left. At this L took over explaining what hadn't been explained from the project yet.

"Okay so you will be give the basic files with the names of the patients and why they are here, but you will not be given their diagnosis. Part of your grade is to figure what is wrong with the patient, and you may only ask them for confirmation on their diagnosis. You are all also expected to have the interviews that you count as most important included with your final project. You need to also provide information about the diagnosis you believe the patient has as well explaining why you believe the patient has it. The final part is to write an essay on everything you've learned about the patient as well as your experiences with him/her and your personal opinions on everything as well as an explanation on everything you did. It is also recommended you include your notes when you hand in the project. Any questions"

At this Matt raised his hand.

"Yes Matt"

"How long will we have with the patients, and when do we have to hand in the project"

"You will have five months to spend with the patients, from Monday to Saturday, from 2:30 to 6:30. After that you have one month left to complete and put together your project. Does that answer your question Matt?"

Near saw matt nod. At this L asked for any more questions, and when it became apparent that there weren't anymore, he told them all to follow him.

L took them all to a room where there were patients all dressed in white long sleeve shirts and cotton pants similar to his. Near walked around for a while and tried to talk to a few of the patients but he found most of them boring and uninteresting, and not somebody he would want to use for his project. Near asked to go to the restroom and was given instruction before left to his own devices.

After leaving the restroom, Near was making his way back to where everyone else was when someone spoke out to him.

"Hey aren't you a patient, you're not supposed to be wandering around here you know"

Near turned around to see a young girl around his age with brown hair and eyes, extremely pale skin, and slight dark circles under her eyes that were made look worse than they were by her pale skin, and navy colored glasses, along with similar attire to his with the difference that her clothes were Navy blue.

"I'm not a patient here"

He answered her and showed her his visitor pass. She walked over to him and looked and it before mumbling,

"no wonder I didn't recognize you"

Then he saw as her she giggled a bit and said,

"Well then keep that pass close to you like a security blanket, cause I'm not gonna be the only one making that mistake. I swear, with a getup like that it's like your begging to get confused"

"I take it you're a patient here, then? I didn't know patients here were allowed to wander around" well technically we aren't but I was never good at following the rules, and anyways I've done it so many times everybody is probably used to it. By the way, are you here with that orphanage that's doing that project thingy?"

Near raised his eyebrows at her carelessness on everything but answered her.

"Yes"

"I was asked whether I wanted to join but I'm not really too sure, about the students, after all I don't really deal well with people, though you can probably tell that since I live here"

Near stared at her for a few minutes. With all the other patients he had talked to he could already tell what was wrong with them, but this, she intrigued him. She looked as if she didn't mind being her, and she was so carefree about everything. If he didn't know better, he'd say nothing was wrong with her.

When she started walking away, probably because Near hadn't said anything else, he snapped out of his trance and spoke up.

"Hey are you up for participating in the event"

She turned her head to look at me.

"Do you mean…"

"I want you to be my project"

He said looking straight at her. For another few minutes, nothing was said between them, but suddenly the girl smirked and said,

"Okay then, I will, what's your name"

"Near, and what's yours"

"Well then Near, my name is Fiama, Fiama L. Saotome, it's a pleasure to meet you. Let's get along these next few months"

Near nodded and said,

"Yes let's"

"You should go tell them who you chose, and tell them my file it's on its way down"

"Very well"

Near said and with that the brunette now known as Fiama walked away. He continued back to the room where all the patients and students were. Near had no doubt these next few months would be interesting to say the least.

**M.W.S**

Nahrin's p.o.v

Nahrin looked around, not very confident about being around many people right now. According to one of the staff, Fiama was coming down soon, since she had agreed to participate, and had already found someone who wanted to take her on as their project.

Even though she had said yes, Nahrin wasn't sure she wanted to participate anymore. After she didn't really want to let someone she didn't know find out about her past. Looking around the room, Nahrin found one of the few people she got along with, Miranda Dark who suffered from Anti-Social Personality Disorder, at a younger age than others. Miranda fell into the category in this disorder as malevolent and covetous. And to prove the second category she was a kleptomaniac. Shorter words she wasn't the type of person your mother would like, but to Nahrin I didn't really matter, after a corpse opinions really didn't matter.

She walked over to her but just as she was about to say hi something caught her eye. Miranda was talking to two boys, a red head, and a blonde the blond who had a chocolate bar wrapped in sliver foil sticking out of his pocket. She couldn't resist, after all she was a chocolate addict and Fiama didn't bring her any chocolate after she took some from Lights office.

She pulled it out of hi pocket and immediately unwrapped it surprisingly the blonde guy didn't notice she had taken the bar. Sadly Miranda did though. When she was about halfway done with the chocolate Miranda decided to be mean and ratted her out.

"Hey if you're going to steal something you're supposed to leave before you get caught you know"

Nahrin cursed silently as the red head and the Blondie turned around. It took them a few seconds but the blonde looked extremely mad when he saw his chocolate in her hands. Needless to say they started an argument, albeit quiet so they wouldn't get in trouble but still an argument either way.

"So what if you wanted chocolate!? That doesn't mean you have to pick-pocket mine, go steal someone else's chocolate!"

"Do you see anyone else here with chocolate!? And you have no idea how hard it is to get chocolate here, especially when your only visitor is and 11 yr. old orphaned girl!"

"So what's that got to do with me!"

"Be nice and let me keep the rest of the chocolate!"

"No!"

"Meanie!"

"Annoying!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"As amusing as this is, may I remind you that you are 15 yrs. Old, not five, so please stop it with the petty insults, Nahrin"

Nahrin turned around to see Light, his arms crossed with an amused look on his face; behind him Fiama taking what she assumed was a video with his phone. She sighed.

"Gees Fifi what is it with you taking pictures and recording stuff"

"It's awesome, AND DON'T CALL ME FIFI"

She answered a glare settling on her face. Nahrin smirked before saying,

"Sure whatever you say Fifi"

"Go to hell and die"

"No, you see, first you have to die and then you go to hell"

"Whatever"

They both laughed gaining weird looks from red head and Blondie. Light and Miranda just rolled their eyes already used to their strange behavior.

"Hey are you one of the patients that are almost cleared?"

Red head asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope! Actually, I refuse to co-operate with any treatment so really haven't gone very far in the two years I've been here"

Blondie looked at me weirdly.

"You act like a normal person though"

"Key word being _act_"

Blondie looked at her for what seemed like a very long time. Finally after staring for so long he spoke up.

"I'm doing my project about you"

Nahrin's reluctance must've shown on her face because he then said,

"I'll bring you a chocolate bar everyday"

Quite frankly the chocolate outweighed any other argument I her mind so she agreed.

"the names Mello"

He then said. Immediately a spark of creativity that rarely showed its came to her mind.

"Nice to Meet you Marsh Mello, my names Nahrin and I look forward to working with You"

"Marsh Mello…"

He echoed blankly and she giggled.

'Hm perhaps this won't be as bad as I thought'

She thought while starting a new argument With the guy that called himself Mello.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so first things first, some things about the asylum will seem completely un-accurate. That will be explained later on in the story.**

**Another thing is that there is no such thing from what I know of, of Yokahoma Asylum just as a heads up.**

**For anyone who's interested about the ages here they are**

**Fiama: 16**

**Nahrin: 15**

**Mello: 16**

**Near: 15**

**Light: 27**

**L: 32**

**Matt: 16**

**Miranda: 18**

**All mental disorders in this story are also as accurate as I could make them **

**Thanks for reading and I look forward to any reviews. Also if you have any Questions please ask me ^-^**


	2. Corpse on the Wall

**Fiama's P.o.v**

Fiama paced around in her room (well more like cell) anxiously waiting for Near to arrive. according to the clock installed in the wall inside her room protected with bulletproof glass it was 2:35 so he should be here any minute. She sighed before throwing herself onto her bed and kicking her legs up. If he didn't hurry up she was going to die of boredom, and it was going to be all his fault.

Finally, just as Fiama prepared to walk out of her bedroom and go bother Light, the door opened and in came the albino wearing his nuthouse outfit. She sighed. One of these days he was gonna get thrown in a padded room and that didn't sound like much fun. Misa, her favorite nurse also walked in with her clipboard in hand.

"Hello Fiama-chan, Near is here for the program thingy and Light-kun said he'll give you chocolate if you behave"

Fiama cheered and gave her a thumbs up before Misa left the room. She then turned to Near and gave him a little wave.

"How's it going little boy sheep?"

"Hello Fiama, I suspect you are ready to begin today, correct?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, now would I. Which reminds me, you sure took your sweet time getting here"

"2:30 doesn't mean i have to arrive on the dot"

"It doesn't mean you have to arrive ten minutes later either"

"Very well then, you can bring it up with security next time I'm late"

"Oh yeah I forgot about them. They can get annoying once in a while", Fiama said while sitting on her bolted down chair and propping her head on her elbow on the table which also happened to be bolted down. actually all the furniture here was bolted down. then again it was an asylum so she wasn't surprised.

Near sat down across from her and took out a legal pad and pen and set it on the table, before giving her a look that seemed to try and read her.

"So, Fiama, can you tell me the events that caused you to come here"

"I killed my parents"

**Matt's P.o.v**

Matt was talking with Miranda Dark when he met her. He had chosen Miranda to be his project and had decided to use today to get to know her. Learning about her personality and what she liked would be useful and it would be easier for both of them if they could get along, so they were currently discussing video games while Miranda ate a bento box she had swiped from one of the nurses. If anything Matt could obviously tell she was a kleptomaniac. She had said she saw it in the staff cafeteria and couldn't help herself. Then again the food here could be disgusting for all he knew.

Just as they had started discussing MMORPG's the door opened and Matt saw a girl almost identical to Miranda. Her honey blonde hair was tied up into twin tails and she was wear a pair of skinny jeans and a sparkly shirt with a jean jacket. on her shoulders she had a black purse and her nails were perfectly manicured. She also looked familiar and Matt was sure it wasn't because she looked like Miranda.

"Hey sis what- who the hell are you?"

"I'm Matt, have I seen you before, you look familiar"

"And it wouldn't happen to be the fact that you're talking to my twin sister" she asked with raised eyebrows. Matt shook his head.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure its from somewhere else" he said while snatching a piece of fruit from Miranda's stolen bento and plopping it into his mouth.

"Her name is Maralynn Dark she's a famous ex-idol, she quit do to health problems which included coughing up blood and fainting"

Suddenly Matt remembered where he had seen her and grimaced. One of the orphans at Whammy's had been jacking off to a life sized poster of her. Not that that was the only time he had heard of her, he had listened to her music once in a while but he wasn't much of an obsessed fan so he didn't have many pictures of her.

"So whats with that look Red, you look like you wanna bleach your eyes or something" Miranda asked him while doing her hair up with some hair pins she had probably snatched from someone.

"Thats because I do, a few weeks ago i caught someone jacking off to Miss popstar over here 's poster"

Maralynn gave him a dirty look.

"Does it really look to you like I wanted to know that, and why are you here anyway"

"Atleast you didn't have to see it, and I'm here for a project I'm supposed to do and your sister agreed to be my subject. Now i have to figure out was wrong with her head"

"What kinda school do you go to?" she asked him a confused look on her face. Matt couldn't blame her, it wasn't everyday that a kid had to give a mental patient a diagnosis as a project.

"It's an orphanage for the genius and gifted"

"Oh you're an orphan too?" this time the question came from Miranda who had migrated to her bed and began doodling pictures on his legal pad. When had she taken it from his bag? Great not only was she a kleptomaniac but she was a really good one at that. He made a mental note to keep careful watch of his video games.

"Yeah, parents were jerks and didn't care about me, left me abandoned on the streets. As far as I'm concerned I have no parents."

"Well that sucks, mine died in a fire"

"What happened after that?"

"got sent with my siblings to my aunts house to live while my godmother got things together to take care of me"

"Is that when you started stealing and your kleptomania started developing?"

Miranda and Maralynn both looked impressed but Matt couldn't tell why. Miranda seemed as obvious to him as the nurses flirting with the Doc was. And they were very obvious.

"Yeah, I was hungry all the time so it started with candy bars and then I moved on to bigger stuff"

Matt wrote this down on his extra legal pad and began asking more questions to boths twins. being able to get a relative's opinion on things gave him an edge others didn't have and while it wasn't a competition it would certainly boost his grade a bit. Things were going good.

**Mello's P.o.v**

"What kind of Maniac murders her own parents?"

"Me"

Mello sighed as he watched Nahrin munch on the chocolate bar he had given her. He quietly wondered what her parents had ever done to have her kill them. It was no wonder the brat was here. She didn't even seem to care that they were dead.

"Well since this conversation is turning a sick and twisted road, I'd like to turn back to a slightly happier road. Do you have any friends here at the nut house?"

"Sure, I have one of the nurses Misa Amane, the doctor that runs this place, Light Yagami, Miranda Dark the girl you and red were talking to that day, and Fiama L. Saotome, who was also my friend before we were both admitted into the asylum. How about you, have any friends?"

"Yeah, just Matt the one you called red"

"Wow that's pretty lonely, and you have no one else you talk to or anything?"

"Well there is big-headed Near but I hate him"

"Is Near the albino?"

"Yeah why?"

"Fiama is his subject. She called him a sheep. Anyways you can't be so lonely! It's a crime!"

"You would know"

"Shut it blondie"

Mello rolled his eyes before going back to his notes. It was kinda of unnerving that Nahrin could talk about killing someone with ease. Perhaps she was a sociopath but Mello didn't find that much likely. A sociopath wouldn't act like this and it seemed less likely that they would admit being crazy. That and the fact that a person's eyes never lied. He could tell that all of the random girl's emotions were genuine. He had to admit that she did seem a bit stupid and random despite her file saying that she was smarter than average.

"Well anyways Melly, I'll be your friend too!"

"Who said I wanted to be friends with a Psychopath, and don't call me Melly!"

"Wow, you're good, you already found out I have psychopathy disorder"

Well he had said that just to exaggerate but apparently it was exactly what she had. It did explain some weird things. Mello sighed. It was going to be a long five months.

**Near's P.o.v**

Fiama was a strange girl. She acted like nothing was wrong with her but Near could almost immediately tell that something was bothering her. She had really dark circles under her eyes and while she had received some chocolate a while ago, she had barely made it past half of it. From what Near had come to understand she normally ate at least 4 bars each day.

Near though that perhaps that this behavior had to do with the project. According to her file she had spent two whole years pretending she was normal and refusing treatment inside the asylum. perhaps she had also pushed away her memories of what had happened before she had come here and now forced to re-tell them caused her to fall into a sort of depression.

"Tell me Fiama, do you regret killing your parents"

"My parents, no, though what i do regret was having Megami witness it and not hate me for it"

"Megami is your younger sister correct?"

"Yeah, she doesn't deserve all of this. I know they bully her at the orphanage, having a sister as a murderer, she doesn't deserve that, yet she only seems to care that I'm okay"

"You have a very understanding sister"

"The brat wears her heart on her sleeve"

"Yet you care a lot for her"

"Yeah, even if I don't get out out of here, Megami is a genius just like me, she'll manage just fine"

"I don't know your sister but i think she rather you get out of here as soon as possible"

"I guess you're rig-

All of a sudden an extremely high pitched scream resonated through the halls and Fiama didn't finish her thoughts

"Thats Misa!"

With that Fiama ran out of the room leaving Near behind. If he remembered correctly Misa was the blonde, bubbly nurse in charge of Fiama. He sighed and walked out of the room heading towards where the scream had been heard, the cafeteria. When he arrived, what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

A human corpse was crucified on the wall, her blood all draining onto the floor, her eye sockets empty, a collar with spike going inward on her neck, breaking the pale and purple skin, marks indicating that she had been strangled to death or at least strangled some. Beside her on the wall there was a message written in what he could only assume was her own blood,

"_**One corpse for the month in which it occurred**_

_**Two eyes for the victims who faded away**_

_**Blood for the promise, the one I made"**_

After looking at the corpse he looked around and found Fiama, comforting a crying Misa who had obviously been the first seen this. he could see the anger in her eyes and the fact that she never kept her eyes on the corpse for long. It had been someone who she had been close that much was obvious.

He made her way over to her and stood close by. Fiama, wasn't the one who would tolerate meaningless condolences so he refrained from doing so. Her psyche was obviously not very stable right now and who knew what could happen. As a matter of fact, it was probably a good thing that there weren't Many patients in here right now.

Near suddenly saw a brunette with tan skin come and talk to Fiama and Misa and he turned to see Mello standing nearby looking at the corpse with disgust. Soon Matt came to stand by Mello and two honey-blonde's, one a patient another a visitor, went to join Fiama.

there were loud gasps as more and more people came in until finally an angry and agitated voiced yelled out.

"What is going on in here!"

Fiama and everyone with her pointed to the corpse in an almost comical way, had the situation not been serious. Dr. Yagami immediately paled as he saw the corpse. he ordered the patients to be escorted out until only Near, Mello, Matt, Fiama, the two blondes, the brunette, and Misa remained. He walked over to them.

"Fiama you know something about this, don't you"

Now Near was intrigued. Why would Fiama know anything about this, unless the doctor was referring to her intelligence.

"Well I only know what I was able to deduce, but whoever did this was the same one who's been doing it to the animals, and obviously something happened in the Asylum, in the first month, January where there were two victims and someone, close to the victims probably, swore revenge and is out for blood. Seeing the way the corpse was handled he thinks of it as divine justice. obviously whoever caused the incident didn't get enough punishment, most likely died before any punishment could be applied and now he wants to take his anger out on the asylum"

"Thats a very good observation, just like i would've put it in fact. you have a very smart patient Light-kun"

Near turned to see L standing there examining the corpse and no doubt thinking about Fiama's explanation. Near himself had mentally acknowledged that it was impressive, not something someone could normally figure out.

"Well anyways theres going to be three victims next time, their eyes will probably remain, and they won't be crucified. Also can I have a laptop with unrestricted access to the internet, I wanna know what happened"

Fiama continued and Dr. Yagami sighed before relenting and telling her to use his computer. Fiama gave a little wave and ran away as fast as she could, obviously desperate to get out of the room. Near sighed. He had heard that the asylum was a bit strange but this wasnt on his list of expectations.

Fiama's

Fiama made it out of the cafeteria, vaguely conscious that she was leaving Near behind, but she was desperate to leave. Meiko, who was now dead was one of the few patients she got along with. She had double personality disorder and despite the fact that they were opposites, Fiama got along with both. seeing her dead and in such a vile and disgusting way made her want to commit murder again. She sighed and shook the thought out of her head. and this was why she refused to leave, there was just too much danger.

Finally reaching Light's office, she took out some of the chocolate in the choco cabinet and sat on his desk chair before powering up his computer. When it was ready she took a deep breath and began typing in the google browser. She then clicked on the first link to pop up. It was an article.

"**Incident at Yokahoma Asylum, One victim in coma"**


End file.
